A Night in the ER
by donalddeutsch
Summary: A ERBuffy the Vampire Slayer Crossover. Buffy comes hunting a Vampire that has stepped into the ER hunting for food.


**A Night in the ER**

Chapter One: A Night in the ER

A/N: This is a Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ER crossover. This is going to be a one shot, about a Vampire coming into the ER and Buffy is chasing them with a little bit of comedy thrown in.

Abby Lockhart was on duty that night. She hadn't seen many weird things that night, but knew that there were going to be, because it was not only a Friday night, it was a Full Moon and Halloween. She knew that there was going to be weird stuff going on that night. She was happy to have Dr. Carter and Kovac there with her.

The first thing they noticed about the new patient that had come into the ER this time, was that they were real pale. They tried to do as much as they could to resutate them, but found that he had been dead for some time. They were beginning to become really busy at the time, so they just left them covered up, and in the hallway. As they were walking away, none of them say the corpse's hand move. As soon as they were back and busy, the Vampire got up and went hunting.

Buffy Summers had been following this particular Vampire for some time, and had followed him to Chicago. She was a bit surprised to see him taken into a hospital, but she figured that he had wanted to be taken in to take and find food. She walked into the ER and looked for someone that was in charge. She walked into the ER directly, and walked up to Dr Carter. "Excuse me Dr, but have you seen a man come in here that might have been real pale, and might also have been dead." Now Buffy wasn't dressed like your typical teenager, but instead was dressed in black jeans, a t-shirt with the logo for Megadeath on it, and a pair of Tennis Shoes. Dr Carter could also see that she had a long trench coat on, but couldn't tell if there was anything else underneath it.

"Excuse me Miss, but you shouldn't be back here. Are you the man's daughter, if so, I'm sorry, but he is dead, and if you will go sit out in the waiting room, we will have someone come out to talk to you about it in a few minutes."

Buffy just rolled her eyes at the cute Doctor and shook her head. "No thank you Doctor, but I might be able to take him off your hands for you. Just between you and me, the man is a Vampire, and is probably here looking for food. He is probably out hunting right now. Now go back to taking care of your patients, and let me do my work." She let a bit of her power show through to him, showing that she was serious, and not someone to mess with.

Dr. Carter had to admit that he thought the girl was a bit wacked in the mind if she believed in Vampires, but then he felt the power radiate off of her, and he backed down. "Ok, now why don't you go take care of this Vampire, and I will do my work." He then turned and went back to the board, keeping an eye on the young lady as she took off hunting the hunter. He then turned as he heard the voice of Abby and shook his head. "Looks like another weird night Abby, I think we have a Vampire in our midst, and a hunter also, hunting him." He laughed at the thought and just went back to work.

Dr Kovac heard what John said and paled. "Did you say that we have a Vampire here tonight, and also a hunter of them. Which one is the Vampire, and which one is the Hunter John?"

John looked at him and pointed out Buffy. "She's the Hunter, and the guy that we left out in the hall is the Vampire. Why, do you actually believe her?"

"Why of course I do. You forget I'm from Croatia, and we have those things all around. I would keep out of her way if it is true. I will be right back." He walked up to Buffy and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me ma'am, I am Luka Kovac, and I was wondering if there was a way that I could help you in finding this man?"

Buffy looked at him with a look and then recognized him right away. "Hey Luka, yah, we should take and find him pretty quickly. Here's some holy water, and throw it at him, driving him to me, and I will stake him. Sound good to you?"

Luka nodded and took the water. They took their own separate ways, Luka going into his own mode of attack, harkening back to his days of training with his father as a Vampire hunter, and following the signs of the Vampire. They found bodies around, and shook their heads. They found him down by the elevators getting ready to go up when Luka through the Holy Water at him, driving him towards the waiting Buffy who staked him through the heart. He immediately turned to dust, and Buffy picked up her stake and thanked Luka for the help. "If you ever in California's Sunneydale, look me up, and we can talk about war stories." She hugged him and made her way out of the ER and back into the night.

Luka took and helped get the bodies down to the Morgue, and then went back to work. He looked at Abby and John and smiled. "Just another Halloween night, heh." With that the three of them laughed out loud, and went back to work.

A/N: tell me what you think, this is my first non-Harry Potter story strictly, and only my second BTVS story.


End file.
